Formalities
by Kiseki-no-neko
Summary: [CainxDG] [Oneshot] He wanted to pretend. To ask why the hell she was being so formal after all they had been through. But he couldn’t.


Formalities

------------

Disclaimer: If I owned Tin Man, I wouldn't be writing this, and you'd see WAY more Cain/DG on your TV screen!

------------

By: Bunny-chan

------------

Author's Notes

------------

Written on a whim, and because it wouldn't stop bothering me! Also, first Tin Man fic, yay for me!

------------

_"You've already helped me, Mr. Cain."_

It sure didn't feel like he had done much helping when she was looking at him like that. When the weight of what she knew, and done, and had to do now was on her shoulders. He wanted to pretend. To ask why the hell she was being so _formal_ after all they had been through. But he couldn't. He knew what she was doing, the same thing she had done with the others, the same thing he had done so long ago. She was trying to distance herself, to cut her ties now. Better to do it now than be bogged down by emotions that would only serve to hinder in the end. He gazed at her in that way of his, that way that seemed to break through her walls, and barriers and get down to the very core of her soul. Despite that though, she just continued to gaze right back, her eyes steady, devoid of the usual mischief and warmth.

Vaguely, and completely out of place, he wondered how'd it sound if she called him Wyatt instead of Cain, or worse, Mr. Cain, as she had been doing for the past few moments. Still, it most certainly wasn't the time or place to be thinking such thoughts (maybe there never would be), so he pushed them aside, and focused on her words. He decided that, just for the moment, he'd humor her, be just as formal with his advice. He mentions keeping herself in check when the time comes, to not lose her head, and remember what's important. And there's that look of hers. The one he had grown to know, the defiant one. She never could keep her mouth shut, especially when she wanted her opinion to be known.

She speaks about family, how _that's_ the most important thing, and how she can't remember who taught her that, and his heart twists slightly. For once, she was right, and he was wrong. Family was important, he knew that, finally allowed himself to remember that amidst the haze of revenge and protection that clouded his heart. The thing he hated most though, was the fact he couldn't protect her again, he had grown so used to it, it was…familiar. Not being there to watch her back bothered the hell out of him, but he knew there was nothing he could do, this was her fight, he had his own mission to complete. She stared at him again; let her words linger, before setting her jaw, and holding out her hand.

_"Good luck, Mr. Cain."_

A handshake? After all this time, that's all she wants? A damn _handshake?_ He scoffs inwardly, after all the initiated hugs, and touches he wasn't used to, she picked a hell of a time to keep up the formalities now. So this time, he'd make the first move, so he did. He gazed at her, down to her small, dainty hand, then back into her blue eyes, before reaching out and tugging her into his arms. If she was surprised, she didn't show it, just hugged him back like she was expecting him to do that. The formalities had finally been dropped, and he tightened his grasp on her, her hair silky against his cheek as he breathed in her scent. He needed to remember how she felt, so he can remind himself that this is what he's coming back to, just another incentive to fight just a little longer. The embrace lasts longer than any of their previous ones, and he can't count the time that goes past, it feels like hours, but he knows it's only been minutes, before he can finally force himself to let go.

Blue eyes darker than his own stare up at him, as if waiting for him to speak. There are words he could say, many of them, in fact, but he's afraid that once he started speaking, he wouldn't be able to stop. He could hold her again, but nothing good would come of that, and they really _don't_ have the time. So instead of speaking, or more embraces, he just jerks his head to the side, motioning for her to move on ahead of him so he could watch her back, like always. She gives him a small smile, and walks off, as he follows her. He steels his resolve, watching her and their surroundings alternatively. They had one last battle to finish.

------------


End file.
